The Revival of Darkness
by DarkAssassin21
Summary: Gilbert, a deprived undead, is awoken in time to see the land turn dark. He is the chosen, so he must make the final decision. Keep his friends and stay on the path of fire, or rule over the new underworld. Watch his story unfold. Yeah guys um first off... First story so helpful criticism is awesome.
1. The Beginning

Gilbert awoke inside a damp prison cell. He heard a something that sounded like a creak. He looked up to see a knight, or at least what he hoped was a knight. The mysterious stranger dropped a hollowed carcus to the ground. Gilbert crawled over to the body, and checked the contents. He found a key. _Yes! _he thought to himself. He sprang up, a newfound hope residing inside him. He rushed to the rusted old door, his hands shaking while the warrior tried finding the keyhole. It opened succesfully. Gilbert bolted through the door. Sprinting past two hollows, he decided to stop at the third one and say hello. "H-hey dude, whatcha doing?" he asked his voice very hoarse.

The hollow turned around and looked at the deprived man. The hollow raised his broken sword, and took a swing.

Gilbert rolled and ran up the stairs. When he reached the later, he looked back. _Dang, is he still following me?_ he thought and went up the ladder. Gilbert started walking out the sewer area, coming upon a bonfire. _Heck yeah! I get a place to rest!_ he laughed as he jogged up to the bonfire. He then decided to light the bonfire, and did so successfully. The deprived heard a low growl behind him. He turned around and...

The hollow from before swung at him.

He managed to dodge it, but only after it nicked his bare skin. Gilbert then charged forward, surprising the hollow, he grabbed the blade and stuck it into the creature's chest. He plunged it even deeper, so much in fact, that you could see the tip coming out of his back.He took the broken sword out and walked proudly to the bonfire.

When he was all rested up, he walked to a giant iron door. He pushed it until it opened. "This the best you got guys?" he called out to the entire asylum.

He strode forward until a mammoth of a beast jumped down. "Holy mother of Izalith!" he cried as he rolled out of the way from a horizontal swing from the demon.

He cursed as he backstepped from a downward swing from the beast. He spied a doorway, and ran to it. _I'm almost there!_ Gil laughed. He was hit from a sideswing from the demon's hammer. He staggered as he got up. He started limping to the doorway with the occasional roll or backstep.

He entered the doorway and did the "Bow" gesture to the formidable demon.

He walked through the doorway to see a bonfire. He chuckled and ran past it, still limping. He came across a thin walkway. He started walking, until he got shot in the shoulder from an arrow. "Owmygosh!" Gilbert slurred as he cried in pain.

He looked down the narrow pathway to see another hollow. He then rolled into the an open door which saved him from getting shot again. He then found a shield and equipped it. "Pansy, you are so dead for shooting me!" Gilbert cried as he charged forward, shield raised.

He got to the same point as the hollow and started punching it. The deformed human fled up some stairs. He was about to follow, until he saw a club sitting on a corpse. Gilbert smiled as he raised the club and swung, bringing a nice crack on the ground. The deprived human ran up the stairs after the hollow. Gil ran up to the hollow and gave him two nice hits. _Thwack! Thwack! Thwack! _He overkilled him, to say the least. His blood spread across the entire floor. "Well, looks like the janitor has got quite the mess to clean, doesn't he?" he chuckled.

He ran through the doorway, into the next corridor. He glanced around, trying to see where to go next. Gilbert found a set of stairs, which he ran up. A cannonball rolled down the stairs. "Holy crap!" he paniced and rolled off the stairs.

The cannonball broke through the wall, revealing an entrance into whatever treasure there could be. "I wonder what is back there... Hopefully a better weapon..." GIlbert whispered.

He walked into the sewer like area, dissapointed. "Oh, hello! I am Oscar of Astora! Could you come here and listen to a dying man's tale?" the mysterious knight asked.

"Um dude, are the same knight that dropped the key into my cell?"

"Maybe but that is not important! Come here now! It is important!" Oscar said with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Yeah yeah, sure I guess." the deprived man rolled his eyes and walked over to him.

"Ok well you see, I fell in this broken hole while walking up above. Here are some keys." the Astoran handed him another key.

"What the heck am I supposed to do with this?"

"You are supposed to get away from this forsaken asylum. Oh and have this healing potion thing. It is called and estus flask."

"If your hurt, and this is a healing potion, why don't you drink it yourself?"

"I never actually thought of that... But I suppose I could."

The knight drank the potion, while the bare-skinned man facepalmed. "Hey... could you help me with this big fat demon guy?" the escaped prisoner asked.

"Ah sure... but there is one thing I want to do before then."

"What is it?" Gilbert asked, curious.

"Well you see, I have something stashed in a wing in this forsaken place. It is a ring and some firebombs. Oh and a doll!" Oscar remembered.

"Dude, you play with dolls? Weak!" Gilbert laughed as he started walking.

"I do not! It was my daughter's doll back before I turned undead!" the knight argued.

"Yeah... But dude it is still really weird that you have your **Daughter's** doll man."

Oscar of Astora just sighed and started to catch up.


	2. Conquering the Asylum

Oscar walked up the stairs to find a bloody Gilbert. "S-Sir Gilbert! what are you doing?" asked a very surprised Oscar of Astora.

"Me? I am just killing some hollows." the naked man said very casually.

"But that is just barbaric! Use more finese! Like this!" the knight proclaimed as he ran ahead and killed all the hollows up ahead with his head.

"You bastard!" Gilbert whined.

Oscar shook his head. He then looked beyond the deprived undead. A fog gate sat, looming above the naked man. "I think we should go beyond that, my friend." the Astoran suggested.

"Fine fine."

The two warriors walked through the fog gate. Gilbert looked down and yelped. "There is that monster, demon fat guy thing!"

"Ah, young Gilbert! So naive... so so naive. Hahaha!" Oscar chuckled.

The asylum demon looked up at his prey, watching there movements. All he needed to do was grab them and eat them. It was really simple, then he remebered the way the naked one dodged most of his attacks last time. He started to get pissed. He took his hammer and jumped up at them. He took a swing...

The platform was gone.

Gilbert felt a falling sensation in the pit of his stomach. He looked over at Oscar, who looked very shocked. When they hit the ground, they bounced upon impact. "Ow! Holy Izaltih that hurt!"

"Ugh, I agree with you Gilbert..." Oscar said with a groan.

Gilbert sat up and looked around. He was swung from his spot by a hit from the demon's hammer. "Frak! Oscar hit him with your sword! I got him over he-" Gilbert was cut off because he was hit with another swing.

"Aye Gilbert!" Oscar said as he started hacking away at the overweight monster.

Gilbert got up and backstepped away from a vertical swing. _I have to kill that stupid mosnter... Maybe I could... No too risky... But I have to try..._

The deprived undead took his club and threw it at the demon's face. It landed with a direct hit, right in the nose. GIlbert jumped up, grabbed his club, and smashed his face with it. "**AUGGHGHGHGGH!**" the Asylum Demon cried in pain.

Oscar looked awestruck as a key flew down into his hands. He put it into his pocket then continued hacking away. Gilbert fell down and striked again, in the stomach this time. The demon fell in a brilliant flash of light. After it was struck down, the land fell deathly silent.

Gilbert panted. "Oscar, did that monster drop any key of some sort?"

"Why yes he did! It flew out of his mouth when you hit him. By the way, magnifecent work in the smashing. I just wish my blade to do something like that!" Oscar exclaimed.

"Yeah, well you know... Wait just get the key in the door please!"

The Astoran walked up to the door and unlocked it. He pushed the door open and walked forward. Until he found a crow's nest.

"Gil, come look what I found."

"Hm?" GIlbert asked when he walked forward to the nest.

The two partners examined the nest until a crow swooped through and grabbed Oscar.

"Oscar!" the deprived exclaimed.

Gilbert ran forward, following it to the edge of the cliff. He looked around until he too, was targeted by a bigger crow.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH" Gilbert screamed.

It was an hour until he arrived at another area. He was dropped off at another bonfire, this one already lit.

"Awesome, this bonfire is already lit!" Gilbert grinned.

"Yes yes, amazing isn't it?" a mysterious man said.

"Who said that?" Gilbert looked around when he said that, expecting someone to be there, until he locked eyes with a man in chain mail armor.

"I did, and before you ask for my name, let me ask you something. What are you doing here kid?" the soldier asked.

"I am here to... Honestly, I don't really know." Gilbert put his head into his hands.

"Well boy, to start, maybe start ringing the two Bells of Awakening. there is one in the Undead Parish, the other in the blight below. But may I add, if you don't lose your head before then eh? Heh heh heh," the stranger told the naked man.

"Alright... Um where should I start to go? Like which way?"

"That depends... Do you wish to become a pawn of the Gods, or a corrupted soul? Heh heh heh."

"Um which is the God path?" Gilbert asked, clearly confused by the question.

"They both start the same way, but when they branch out. That is when they split off. Up the cliffside over there." the armored man said

"Alright, thanks old man." Gilbert laughed.

"I am not that old! Besides, don't lose your head out there! Heh heh heh."

Gilbert set forward in the direction of the cliffside, wondering where Oscar went.

**A/N **Hey guys! DarkAssassin here! I think I might need a beta reader! So before every chapter is released after this one, is going to be read before posted! Anyway... PM me if interested! And what should he be? Like specialize in? Honestly I do not know. But I have a few things planned. Oh and if you don't know. You all should read a story called _Breaking the Cycle_. It is sooo good!


End file.
